Scraped Knees & Open Wounds
by sri ffn
Summary: My entries in the Twilight Twenty Five Contest - Round 9. One-shots, Flash fics and Drabbles. All unrelated. Can be read in any order. AU, AH, Rated M but multiple ratings are specified in each header. Leah in multiple pairings.
1. Animalistic

**A/N: I would like to promptly announce that I have a Beta now! Yes, Anne, the brave soul, has agreed to read my words. Thank you so much Anne! I extend a special thanks to every person I know in this fandom and every person I will know here. You all have shaped me into who I am today and I'm forever grateful to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Animalistic**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>A dark alley.<p>

A push here, a shove there.

A belt buckle rattles and a skirt is flopped.

He hitches my leg and pulls it to his hip.

My knee scrapes the other wall, proving how narrow this alley is.

He bites my lips. I suck on his tongue.

"Woman –

Wolf, enough?" I finish his sentence.

He grinds hard into me. My nails dig into his back.

He squeezes my breasts. I squeeze his ass.

He pinches my nipple. I bite his ear.

He shoves into me. I push back at him.

A push here, a shove there.

Blinding light.


	2. Banned

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you bunches to my beta AnneValkyria, she caught so many commas in this little piece; it's not even funny. Also, very special thanks to my most trusted and loved friends in this fandom, hummingbirdff, tiramisue84, rotekirsche and bigblueboat.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Banned**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

><p>"Please," she begged.<p>

"I'm sorry Leah, I can't. I love her so much, I – I can't."

"I know you love her, I know you do. I just need one chance, please. I beg of you."

"This is the last time Lee, last time. Don't come again, please."

Hot tears pour down her cheek as the door shuts in her face. Yet again she was at Paul's doorstep, begging him to allow her inside. It's been two years since she was allowed inside. She has approached his door every week to beg him to allow her, beg him to not cut her out. It kills her that she can't be a part of her old life anymore. Pain tears through her body and she starts walking back to her apartment.

They say she can't be a mother. She's barren they say. She doesn't deny it. Yes, she cannot bear a child, but she can be a mother. And dammit, she is a mother. It doesn't matter that her husband has kept her away from their adoptive daughter for two years. It doesn't matter that she hasn't seen her baby girl since Meg was three years old. She raised Meg from the day she was born. She changed her diapers, she stayed awake all night. She sung for her, she danced with her. She gave her potty training. She kissed her booboos.

She's a mother. She's not just a wolf. She's not a danger to her daughter. She can never harm her daughter.

If only Paul understood the curse that runs in her family. If only he gave her one chance to explain it all. She should have told him about it, she knows that. It's the biggest regret of her life. She should've told him the whole story and let him decide. But he was Paul. Tall, dark, handsome Paul. He was her everything. They were from different worlds. He would have never understood her life. She would have lost him if he knew about "The Curse." She couldn't imagine a pain bigger than losing him. If only she knew that she was simply delaying the pain.

Her thoughts are broken by her keen sense of hearing. She's well into the forest now. She hears some men planning a robbery. Her steps come to a halt. She quietly changes into her wolf form and tries to locate them with her improved eyesight. She only wants to scare them away from the general area, to make the neighbourhood safe for her husband and daughter. But then she hears their target house is her daughter's current residence. Mother's instincts take over her wolf form and she doesn't realise how she turns even more ferocious. She snarls at them, loudly. The robbers run away for their lives and swear to every god thereafter that they saw a human size wolf in the forest and are never to go near that neighbourhood.

She knocks again next week. The door doesn't open, as promised.


	3. Complications

**A/N: Many thanks to my fabulous Beta AnneValkyria, she's all kinds of awesome because she puts sense into my words! Thank you to my darling Bleddry for her shout-out. If you haven't read Goodbye Peter Pan by Bleddry, go read right now, it's so good.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Complications**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

><p>Pink lines, two of them, two!<p>

This is unbelievable! She tested positive! She actually tested positive! It's really positive this time!

Oh wait, she can't rely on a home test. Her shoulders sag, a little of her happiness seeping out of her pores. She needs to get blood work done at the doctors. She starts compartmentalising. 'I can't tell my husband right now. No, what if it's a false pregnancy.' And then the doubts start ebbing into the edges of her joy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Uley, it looks like a – Excuse me one second." The doctor holds up a single finger and nods towards the offending phone, universal signal to seek time for attending a phone call. She nods back in a daze out of mock-politeness and complete resignation.

"I'm sorry" the words ring in Leah's mind on a loop. The excitement and hope budding inside her now lay dead. The usual suspects of longing and despair returned to their rightful places in her heart, claiming back their throne. Leah has possibly never hated a phone this much in her life. Pathetic little shit; ringing at the most inopportune time.

A few seconds later that felt like hours to Leah, the Doctor slides back into his chair and continued, "So, as I mentioned, Mrs. Uley, this is a complicated pregnancy." She nods along with his words, only half registering what he says. She knows the "I'm sorry speech" by heart now.

"Wait, what? You said complicated –"

"Yes ma'am, unfortunately it's a complicated pregnancy given your history. I'm sure you understand."

"I'm pregnant?" she whispers this time, in awe and hope.

"Yes ma'am, six weeks. But it's complicated -"

"I need a minute please," she interrupts him; "I need to call my husband."

"Yes, of course."

The Doctor leaves the room to give her some privacy, and Leah's glad because she's certain she's about to cry. Her hands tremble as she finds her phone. She slides the screen and momentarily forgets how a number is dialled. She forces her brain to work and when it does, she starts dialling his number on the keypad. He picks up on the second ring; he always picks up on the second ring.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Sammy," her voice trembles.

"Leah? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at the hospital-"

"What? Why? Which hospital? I'm coming right now."

"No, Sam. You don't need to come, I'm fine."

"Why would you be in a hospital if you're not fine? Baby, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh thank god!"

She smiles, waiting for the words to hit him.

"You're WHAT?"

"Sam-"

"Leah, we've wanted this for years. Why are you crying? Do you- Do you not want this anymore?"

"There are complications, Sam."

"Aren't there always? Remember how complicated it was to conceive this one? Trust me, delivering it will be cake compared to that."

She laughs. "I love you."

"I'll always love you Leah."

"So what're the precautions?" She turns to the Doctor.


	4. Covert

**A/N: Thank you to AnneValkyria, my beta, my biggest support and the most amazing person.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Covert**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" She looks at me with wide, innocent eyes.<p>

"Yes, baby." I ask her gently, blowing on her scraped knee after cleaning it with mild anti-septic.

"Why does Daddy kiss you?"

"Because Daddy loves Mommy."

"Does Daddy love all Mommies?"

"No, silly," I chuckle, "Daddy only loves your mommy."

"So Daddy should only kiss you, right mommy?"

My breath hitches at her words, "Yes baby, why are you asking these things?"

"Daddy said it's a secret, but Matty said everyone knows about it, other than you."

"Knows what, baby?"

"Daddy kisses Aunt Emily. I saw him in the Laundry Room."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know your thoughts, have you been a part of an open secret?<strong>


	5. Crush

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta AnneValkyria for her immense help in this chapter. Her comma's and dots make this a sensible read. She's a goddess incarnate for how quickly she gets back to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Crush**

**Main Character: Esme Cullen; Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

><p>"Miss Clearwater, do you know why you're here every Wednesday?"<p>

"For Guidance Counsel, Mrs. Cullen."

"That's correct. Have you completed the essay I asked you to work on?"

"No, Mrs. Cullen. I still have 400 words to go." She says it so softly I can barely hear her voice.

"Leah, it's a 300 word essay." I push gently.

"Oh."

And there it is, the silence. The ever present silence between us, stretching like an elastic band not ready to snap just yet.

Some day's I really hate my job. Not because of the usual reasons of Boss, Hours or Amenities, but because there's only so much heartbreak you can passively gaze at. Being a Guidance Counselor at Forks High School is a rewarding job. But in all my years as a Counselor, I've never quite gotten attached to a student, like I have to my new student, Leah Clearwater. It's exhausting to mentally compartmentalise her as just a student in need of counsel. I can't help but see her as a mother; wishing to crush her in my arms and tell her it will all be okay. Oh, the turmoil's this little chit of a girl is going through. I shudder to think if my daughter or anyone else ever has to go through such horrible ordeals.

"Let's write down an outline for the essay, alright."

She nods.

"What's the subject, Leah? Be a darling and read it out for me. I can't find my glasses today."

"Draw a comparative–" I can hear words getting stuck in her throat.

"Leah?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I – I have to go. I'm sorry." She pushes the chair back and rushes to leave the room, scraping her knee against the door frame on her way out.

"Careful!" I curse the stupid-good-for-nothing-glasses and use the magnifying glass lying on my table to see the question that had her so distraught.

"Draw a comparative chart between benefits of home-schooling and public or private schooling."

"Damn!" I curse under my breath. Leah was home-schooled till senior year of high school. She was born with less than average IQ and her neglectful parents thought it better to treat her as a special child, than realise her potential. They treated her like an invalid all her life, like she's invisible. Two months back, they died in a plane crash and Leah's custody was passed on to her godparents, Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mr. Clearwater's best friends.

Mrs. Black came to me with Leah's future in mind and when she showed me some of Leah's creative writing essays, I was immediately attached to her beautiful mind and words. Leah is a magician with words. She builds the most vivid imagery with her words and forces you to get lost in them.

"Mrs. Black, it's Esme, yeah hi. Leah just ran out my room. Yes, a new essay topic. Sorry, I hope she will be okay. Oh! She got selected for the state school? Yes, creative writing," I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and share your thoughts with me.<strong>


	6. Desecrate

**A/N: Biggest thanks to my beta Anne who is the most perfect person ever. She has been an immense help in this chapter! [Even though she didn't quite like what I've done ;)]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Desecrate**

**Main Character: Paul Lahote; Leah Clearwater;**

**Rating: M (Oh yes, it is)**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

><p>We stand outside a cave-like structure, holding hands. I can hear waves and feel rocks covered in moss beneath my feet.<p>

This cave looks dark. I don't know what Leah is planning. She says this is my punishment. I just hope she's not abandoning me here.

"Which cave is this, Leah?" I asked.

"This is the Sacred Cave of the Holy Scrolls." She answered, stepping inside the cave and taking me along.

"Holy Scrolls?" I asked while slowly following her, feeling the contours of rocks inside the cave.

"No one knows. No one has ever found them."

We stop at a spacious room, a nice flat rock in the middle of the dry space. I can imagine bending her over the rock and taking her from behind. Shit, this cave is making me horny. Or maybe it's just Leah's tiny bikini.

Leah is palming a knob-like protrusion on the side of the flat rock. I can see her ass right there, staring at me. I hug her from behind and kiss her neck. I palm her breasts while starting to bite her neck and shoulders.

"Oh Paul!" Leah gasps. I slowly rock my hips against hers and as a result her hand pushes the knob.

The flat rock splits in two, stilling both of us. There, inside the flat rock are numerous scroll holders. All looking like various sized metallic phalluses.

Leah opens a holder and finds it empty.

"Oh wow, there really were Holy Scrolls here, huh?" I ask an awestruck Leah.

"I wonder why the holders are so well preserved." Leah thinks out loud.

They look like dildos to me.

"They do, don't they?"

Oh! I said it out loud? I see Leah starting to stroke the Holy Scroll Holder like she'd pump my dick and I find myself getting harder at the thought.

"You know what I want to try?" she whispers, now placing the metallic dick between her breasts and slowly dragging it down. She reaches her tiny bikini panties and pulls them aside to slowly stroke her clit with the phallus.

I take the holder from her hand and slowly insert it between her very wet lips. The holder starts dripping with her juices as I slowly pump it in and out of her. She moans and groans and finally reaches crescendo.

"Your turn" she flips me on the flat rock, "This is your punishment, remember?"

Shit, she didn't forget. "Please, baby." I plead.

She removes my board shorts and kisses every inch of my back. She kisses, licks and bites my ass. When I feel the cool metal progressing towards my asshole, I'm equal parts terrified and excited that she might really do it.

From my side eye, I see her dipping the metal in her folds and pressing its tip against my sphincter.

"Oh god, that is so hot!"

Slowly, painfully, blissfully, she gets the metal and my asshole wet with her juices. And slowly she pumps my ass, taking me to Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Your reviews are so sweet, I love you all.<strong>

**-sri**


	7. Disheveled

**A/N: Many many thanks to my wonderful Beta AnneValkyria for all her help in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Disheveled**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Clothes – Strewn all over my bed, the floor, the table and the open door of my closet.<p>

Sauce – Splattered on my clothes.

Half eaten pizza – Fizzed out unfinished coke in a glass.

Tissues – Used and crumpled in balls on various parts of the floor.

Laptop – Flap open, out of charge, lying on a pile of clothes with a few half-eaten chips on the keyboard.

Papers – Sketch papers, drawing board, paint, paintbrush, and paint board sticking to my favourite shirt!

You have got to be shitting me right now.

"SETH CLEARWATER, YOU GET YOUR ASS IN MY ROOM! RIGHT NOW, MISTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**-sri**


	8. Exposed

**A/N: Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta Anne who looked over this not once but twice because I'm tweaky.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Exposed**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>I feel my clothes tearing away from my body.<p>

All my bones break themselves to remould into a wolf's skeleton.

My muscles expand to match the size and strength of my new frame.

My skin stretches and morphs into my new beastly shape.

My hair follicles suffer a growth spurt in some places to provide protection for my newly-exposed skin.

I can see every sand particle on the beach.

I can hear the rise and fall of waves.

I can hear Sam's voice grating on my nerves.

"Phase back, Leah."

_But all my clothes are shredded!_

"Leah, phase back NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. This chapter would not have existed without the help of tiramisue84 and hummingbirdff. Thank you so much, you guys.**

**Please go read A Whole Lotta Nothing by tiramisue84 and Falling Petals by hummingbirdff, they are sooooo good.**


	9. Fabricate

**A/N: Words cannot express my gratitude to AnneValkyria for her fantabulous inputs in this chapter. This chapter wouldn't be the same without her. Thank you sweetheart, my marriage offer stands forever, js.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Fabricate**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater; Seth Clearwater; Sue Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

><p>"Seth, Leah, I'm asking you for the last time! Now, how did this happen, and who is responsible for this?" They look everywhere except at their mother, "Just tell me, okay?"<p>

"Sherry did it!" "Bolt did it!" Both children say simultaneously and stare at each other in horror. Both wearing matching "uh-oh" expressions.

Sue raises her eyebrows in question, "So, Sherry, Mrs. Ateara's cat and Bolt, Mrs. Lahote's dog, both shredded my throw pillows?"

"Sherry tore it first." Leah says before Seth opens his mouth.

"Yeah, and Bolt chased Sherry and he just poof'd it." Seth mimics an explosion.

"Oh really? Mrs. Lahote's 13 year old dog, that doesn't even chase his own tail, chased Sherry and 'poof'd' Nana's pretty throw pillows? Hmm?" Sue now crosses her arms beneath her breasts.

"Paul fed him sugar." Seth blurts out.

"Yeah," Leah bobs her head, "he was on a sugar high, Mommy. Like Seth, when I gave him those extra candies–"

"You gave Seth extra candies?" Sue's eyebrows vanish beneath her hairline.

"Yeah, but-but Paul stole them from me and gave them to Bolt. Right, Leah?" Seth asks.

"Right, exactly." Leah and Seth nod, looking like the bobble heads above their fireplace.

"And all this happened today, in the two hours I left you alone?" Sue confirms.

"Yes." "Yep," The kids grin at each other.

"Leah, sweetie," Sue bends down until she's eye-level with Leah.

Leah looks at Sue with dread in her eyes. Sweetie is never a good thing. Sweetie means Mommy knows the truth.

"Yes, Mommy," Leah whispers, looking at Sue's calm face.

"Where was Mommy these two hours?"

"At work," Leah answers automatically.

"And what does Mommy do for work?" Sue asks.

Seth immediately raises his hand just like his new teacher taught him. He jumps in the air, waving his hands in a "pick me" gesture when Leah doesn't answer.

"Yes, Seth."

"YOU BABYSIT PAUL!"

"Yes, I do." Sue walks over the feathers strewn on the floor to the couch and sits down comfortably on it. Meanwhile, Leah stares daggers at Seth until he finally realises the admittance of flaw in their well-fabricated lie.

"Seth, Leah, now tell me how this really happened, and I don't want another cock and bull story, okay?"

"Leah did it!" Seth quickly throws the blame onto his sister.

Leah objects vehemently. "I did not! He started it!"

"I did nothing, Momma! Leah wouldn't give me the remote to watch cartoons, and I told her that she had to give me the remote because I want to see the cartoons but she didn't, Momma!"

"But you started hitting me with Nana's throw pillow and I had to defend myself. You always told me to defend myself mommy, didn't you? So I hit him back with the other one."

"And then she tore my pillow, so I jumped on hers. And it was so much fun!"

"SETH!" Sue and Leah both screeched at the same time.

"Sorry. But it was." He shrugs adorably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I owe everything to tiramisue84 for this chapter. I would've been nowhere without her help. In case you're not hooked already, go read A Whole Lotta Nothing by tiramisue84.**


	10. Forbidden

**A/N: Many thanks to AnneValkyria for looking over my words and beta'ing them to perfection. She's so quick, I swear she's magical. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Forbidden**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater; Paul Lahote**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>"Leah! What are you doing here?"<p>

"Rescuing you, of course."

"Lee, you shouldn't have come. They will kill you."

"Paul, I told them you're the love of my life and they chained you to a wall. I think I'm past caring about what 'they' will do, don't you think?"

"Lee-Lee, you are upset and that's understandable, but your parents…they're very powerful people. Sweetheart, one of us has to survive and it cannot be me. Please let it be you."

"P-Paul, I can't, please. I can't live without you. Please-"

Leah's words died as shots were fired and with them, Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all make my day. Special thanks to Tiramisue84 for being my sounding board and for being awesome (go check out her entries if you haven't already).**

**All my love**

**-sri**


	11. Forgotten

**A/N: You know who is a fabulous person - I'm sure you practically remember my A/N's by now, yada yada yada she's gonna thank her beta. I know it probably gets taxing for you to read but really, my beta AnneValkyria people, absolutely fabulous person right there. I do have to tell you though that all mistakes are mine, I fidget too much even after the magical AnneValkyria looks over it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<strong>

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: Forgotten**

**Main Character: Leah Clearwater; Harry Clearwater**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 1,495**

* * *

><p>"Da-ad, I was just-" Leah starts to whine.<p>

"No phones, young lady. That is what was decided for today." Harry says in a clear calm voice, pocketing her phone. "Now come here and look at this crab."

"I hate crabs. I hate this stupid beach." Leah interjects in a slowly raising voice, her arms flailing in frustration. "We live here dad, we see this every day. This is not an outing-outing. This is a cheap illusion of one. I want my phone back," she says and extends her hand to her father.

He takes her hand in his. "Lee, baby, it doesn't matter if we live here or anywhere else. Every place in this world has its beauty. This place hasn't lost its charm just because you see it every day."

Leah rolls her eyes and is about to retort when Harry places his hand on her shoulder. "Leah," he explains, "Do you know why I always bring you here for our 'Special' days?"

Leah shakes her head. She never understood why this beach is so precious to her father. It never changed. It's the same beach she's seen every day of her life. The sea, the sand, even the crabs are the same. _'What's so special about a place so plain? It's just a beach, sheesh.'_ She thinks.

"This is the only place in the world that looks the same, even today." He reminisces, "This is the beach where I made my first sand castle. I had my first fist-fight here. I met your mother here at a bonfire. This is where I kissed her for the first time. Where we-"

"Eeew dad! Too much information, ugh!" Leah frowns and swipes her palms over her face trying to get the disturbing images out of her mind.

He chuckles, "Sorry kiddo, got lost in the memories." He lays a blanket on the beach and invites Leah to sit. Leah settles herself in his arms and just breathes the distinct smell of her dad. She didn't even realise how much she missed his smell. She snuggles closer still.

"So, what's your favourite memory of this place? Give me my phone, I'll record on it." She starts, looking around her father eagerly.

Harry holds her back to him. "Nice try bonnie, not happening," he laughs at her fake-coyness. Bonnie. Leah had almost forgotten the nick name. Growing up had reduced the 'Special' days from once a month, to once a year.

Harry rests his chin on the top of her head and starts telling her about his favourite memory, "When I was five, your Grammy hated me-"

Leah lifts her head to look at her father, baffled at his words, "But Grammy adores you. You're her favourite son. She said so herself." She protests.

Harry laughs heartily, "I'm her only son, there's no competition, baby." Leah smiles and cuddles up to him again, her father's large chest cocooned her like no other.

"Grammy hated me because I was what they call a wild-child." He barely held the urge to guffaw at his daughter's astonishment and continued. "Your Grampa was a busy man. He wasn't always around, and in those days, a spank or two from the father were the best value lessons for every boy. In my case though, your Grammy dealt those spanks."

"But Grammy would never-" Leah interrupts her father.

"Those were different times, bonnie. The world was a different place. This beach was in that world too, white sand, blue water, sunset and tides galore. This beach stood just the same. Yes, the water is now a shade darker than it was. The sand is muddier, maybe. But the scene is exactly the same."

Leah lies down on the blanket listening to her father's voice. She was so busy growing up and growing older, she never realised how much she missed her father's voice. The soothing tenor of his deep voice had always had such a calming effect on her. It made her feel protected. She turned in his direction and said, "So, what did you do?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, so this one rainy evening, I decided to stop waiting for my father at the dinner table and search for him instead. I was probably six years old or so, the memory is faded now. Anyway, I picked up my umbrella and walked out of the house. I walked and walked and walked and finally reached this beach."

Leah shot him a puzzled look and Harry smiled, "Yes, it's hardly any distance to us now, but kids see things much bigger than they are and that was a long walk for a six year old." She bobbed her head, understanding the meaning behind his words and juts her chin out to him, silently asking him to continue.

"As soon as I reached this beach, I saw the waves turning into such ferocious tides that it frightened me. The moon and rain were really playing with the ocean's mood. Faintly, I heard a woman's cry. I got even more scared and didn't know where to hide. But I was a brave, strong boy, my mamma always said so, and I needed to find my father, so I came up with what I thought was the most brilliant plan ever. I walked closest to the sea and sat on the wet sand with an open umbrella in front of me. I was going to wait for my father and asked the sea to send him back from wherever he had gone. My father's giant umbrella covered me completely, but the umbrella was falling out of my tiny hands."

Leah saw a tiny crab approaching their blanket and was about to squash it when her father stilled her hand. "Take it in your hands." Leah looked at her father, baffled at his request. Harry guided her hands to the crab, "Come on, you can do it. You were never afraid of crabs before. These are babies, they won't harm you."

She extended her hands and tiny crabs hopped on them. She watched them in fascination and smiled at her father, thanking him for reminding her about this forgotten moment of her life. She used to love this beach as a child. This was her fort, play area, territory, however one may describe it. She was at her happiest on this beach. Slowly, as she grew up, friends were not the same. Life drifted apart. Most places were now tainted with sadder memories. She shook her head at her thoughts and grinned at the crabs instead. Slowly, she lowered her hands to the sand and let the crabs go. Leah looked at her father's wrinkled smile and asked him to continue the story.

"Oh yes, so I dug the sand with my fingers and made a hole, a large hole and deposited more than half of the umbrella and then dutifully refilled the pit. My umbrella now stood on its accord and covered me completely. By then, I was exhausted and I lied on the wet sand just to catch a breath. I was adamant to wait for my father and I had full faith that the ocean would hear me and send him back."

"The faint cries of the woman were getting louder by the minute. Your Grammy was screaming herself hoarse. She found the umbrella but couldn't see me around it. She thought her worst fears had been realised. She tried to move it but my brilliant idea with the sand-pit was holding the umbrella in place. She kept screaming my name and asked me to answer her. I woke up from her screams and crawled out from under the umbrella. I called her name and your Grammy who was a few feet away probably didn't hear me but she turned anyway. And she ran to me."

"Grammy ran?" Leah's mirth was visible on her face. Harry laughed at the memory, "It was hilarious to watch her run. Her clothes were unmanageable and her steps were small but she ran up to me. I was immediately scooped up and crushed in her arms."

Leah was full-on laughing now, imagining her larger than life Grammy practically smothering her own child. Harry joined her laughter and continued, "Now it's funny and that's why it's my favourite memory, but back then I could hardly breathe, bonnie! Have you seen the size of your Grammy? I was just a tawny boy!"

Leah and Harry laughed and hugged each other's sides. They stood up after the long hug and folded the blanket. She kissed his cheek and murmured, "Thanks Daddy. I really enjoyed this outing."

"So, now it's an outing? Outing-outing?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

Leah rolls her eyes, "Yes, it is. Now, can I have my phone back?"

Harry slips the phone in her hands and mutters, "teenagers" while walking towards their house.

"Only for two days!" Leah calls after him, smiling on her way back to her old house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. You guys rock my socks. And as always, very special thanks to Tiramisue84 for listening to my non-sensical rants and being sexy as fuck. **

**All my love**

**-sri**


	12. Innocence

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta AnneValkyria for all her help on this chapter. None of these entries are the same without her.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Innocence

Main Character: Leah Clearwater

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Oh! The last box, the one I've always dreaded opening.<p>

'_Well, let's just get it over with.'_

Flower, card, mix tape, sea shell necklace, letterman jacket, typical high school relationship mementos, all innocent looking objects that came after not so innocent incidents.

Flower – for his first slap across my face.

Card – for the first fist he raised.

Mix tape – for his first betrayal.

Necklace – for when he introduced me to drugs.

Jacket – for the bruises I had to hide for running away the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you so much for reading.<strong>

**All my love**

**-sri**


	13. Kingdom

**A/N: *peeks* uh-yeah, I'm alive. Its been too long but I haven't forgotten this contest. I assure you. My wonderful beta AnneValkyria is the reason you can make sense of my writing. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. **

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Kingdom

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Princess? Surely it isn't the truth. I am not one to stand for this insanity, Leah. In case you have forgotten, this is MY kingdom and you're MY princess!" The Queen thundered.<p>

"Your kingdom, your princess, your crown, your throne, your games, your power, your deceits and YOU! You, you, and more you! This is not about you, Mother, this is MY life!" Leah storms at The Queen.

"Oh precious girl, if only it was. Guards! Take Princess to the dungeons and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry, my princess. Guards, dismiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. You're the best.<strong>

**-sri**


	14. Limit

**A/N: Many thanks to AnneValkyria for all her help with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Limit

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"Jacob."<p>

"Leah."

"Tell me it's not true."

"It's not true, Leah."

"Jake, be serious."

"Every word is true!"

"Are you shitting with me, Jake?! This is beyond inappropriate!"

"Lee, it just happened! I swear!"

"How the hell did you end up telling the world that we slept together? Huh, Jake?"

"Well, everyone knows you're my girlfriend-

"That's because you told everyone, just to make Bella jealous!"

"Yeah, but they kept asking me about, you know, if we've done it."

"And you said YES?"

"Well, what else would I say?"

"The Truth!"

"I love you."

"WHAT!"

"You asked for the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**-sri**


	15. Mist

**A/N: Thank you so much AnneValkyria, you absolutely rock girl!**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Mist

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Your rough hands on my soft body, sliding from the back of my shoulders down my back, to my hips, my ass and slowly inching their way back up. Your hips, rocking against mine, in no hurry.<p>

I don't even remember what time it is, or how many times you've fucked me till now. I don't remember who's fucking who anymore.

It's just you and me and this haze of lust, clouding our vision, judgement, morals and conscience.

Your fingers are rubbing my nipples again. Yes, I'm reaching heaven.

Oh yes, the white light is real.

It looks like mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, you wonderful people. <strong>

**-sri**


	16. Pristine

**A/N: My lovely beta AnneValkyria is the reason this piece makes any sense at all. Thank you, sweetheart.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Pristine

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Lighting – check.<p>

Décor – check.

Tables – check.

Flowers – check.

Napkins – what the hell?!

"Where are the napkins?"

"Ma'am, the napkins are in the wash, they're just getting out of the dryer in a –

"Do I look like I would ever display washed old napkins?"

"But –

"I did not let you put a used table cloth in the setting today, what makes you think you can use napkins!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's okay, I need fresh napkins here and I need steaming dinner rolls on every table with herbed butter."

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"Oh don't be so shocked, it's a perfectionist thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, y'all.<strong>

**-sri**


	17. Serendipity

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta AnneValkyria for her sheer dedication to these contest entries.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Serendipity

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: M (for language)

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"Stupid-dumb-motherfucking-bastard-asshole –<p>

"I'm sorry?"

She glanced sideways, meeting his eyes. Her body sub-consciously made space for his in the packed train.

"Oh not you, I'm muttering about my doesn't-deserve-to-live-on-earth boss."

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot empathise. I don't have one."

_SCREECH_. _"Lights out!"_

"Great! Just great! You don't have a boss?"

"Nope, Venture Capitalist. I operate by myself and some consultants on a board, not answerable to anyone."

"Oh wow! I'm so jealous. I wish I had the courage to start something by myself."

"Maybe someday you will."

He gets off, dropping his card in her hand –

**Paul Lahote**

**xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, sweethearts.<strong>

**-sri**


	18. Shattered

**A/N: Many thanks to my lovely beta AnneValkyria for all her help. **

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Shattered

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p><em>The last five dollars, oh god! What have I done? I just spent my last five dollars to get here. <em>

"Mommy? I'm hungwy."

"I know, sweetie, I know. Just five more minutes, okay. We'll be at Grammy's soon."

~~~twi25~~~

"No."

"Mom, please. Please, I beg you. Only for Colin, please."

"Leave him with me and get out of my house."

"Mom!"

"You're an alcoholic, Leah, and this child will only suffer with you. Leave him here and get help."

"He's the only good thing in my life –

"Give him a good life then, leave."

~~~twi25~~~

"Mommy!"

"Colin, no!"

_Screech! Bang!_

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, y'all.<strong>

**-sri**


	19. Treasure

**A/N: Gotta love how amazing you are, AnneValkyria. Thanks a million for all your help.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Treasure

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"Here!"<p>

"What-where?"

"Here, Em, point the light here. I think I found it!"

"Lee-lee, that's not a pearl, that shell is empty."

"But the map –

"I think we should head back, there is no treasure here and I'm sure Sammy was just playing tricks on us."

"But, Emmie –

"No, Lee. We need to get out of here, this is not our treasure."

~~~twi25~~~

"Oh! Em, she's precious! You know you were right all those years back, those oysters weren't our dream, she is."

"Did you finalise the name yet?"

"I did, she's Lisa Tesoro Clearwater."

"Tesoro?"

"Tesoro means treasure, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading.<strong>

**-sri**


	20. Tryst

**A/N: A million thanks to AnneValkyria for being the awesomeness she is.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Tryst

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p><em>TRRRING<em>

"Leah's Snack Bar, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was just in a few hours back and I think I accidentally left something there?"

"Sure, can you describe the lost article and where you were seated, perhaps?"

"It was long, thick and hard. And I was seated on your kitchen counter, if I remember correctly."

"Are you crazy? I told you not to call here."

"I tell you I left my dick with you and you call me crazy? Where's the love, woman?"

"At home, where you will be punished for this, now go!"

"Now you're talking!"

_CLICK_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, lovies!<strong>

**-sri**


	21. Waffle

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta and power booster AnneValkyria, I would've never been able to get these chapters out so quickly without her.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Waffle

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid Leah. One night stand? Really? Where did my brain go last night! Oh thank god he's left the bed! Wait! This is not my room. Whose room is this? Did I end up at a stranger's house? Great survival skills there, Lee, Sam would be so proud. Oh-no! Sam! I'm so screwed. I need to get out of here.<p>

Something smells delicious. Is that him? Wow, look at that butt. Okay, Leah, scoot first, ogle later. Please don't let him turn, please don't let him –

"Waffles?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like some breakfast before your walk of shame?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**-sri**


	22. Worthless

**A/N: Wow, we're nearing the end. I can't believe it. Thank you AnneValkyria for being an amazing beta and for not losing faith in me and my writing.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Worthless

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE OF EVICTION<strong>

She snatches the notice off her apartment door and starts looking for her shoe box. She promised herself that she would never ever part with it. Her grandmother's silver hair comb, her great grandfather had her grandmother's name engraved on the comb.

_Isabella_

~~~twi25~~~

She takes a deep breath and enters the pawn shop. She pretends to look around, not wanting to appear as desperate as she is for the money. She is parting with her last family heirloom, her most treasured trinket.

"Buying somethin' dah'ling?"

"Selling."

"Hmm, says sterling silver but this is pure steel."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, one more prompt left. Let's hope I come up with something other than the blank page staring at me.<strong>

**-sri**


	23. Insidious

**A/N: Oooh, look what I found! A perfectly beta'd chapter that I completely forgot to update! Thank you AnneValkyria for being the most amazing beta ever! Special thanks to JadaLulu for inspiring this piece and to MissKaren85 for being absolutely awesome.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Insidious

Main Character: Edward Cullen; Bella Cullen (Mainly, Leah Clearwater)

Rating: T

Word Count: 482

* * *

><p>"You left me," Edward said with his red eyes peering right into mine.<p>

"I had to. And I left once, yesterday, but I came back. You have left me everyday this past year to go and comfort your precious Leah, and I have accepted that with a broken heart, and a shattered home."

"She needs me, Bella. She gets-"

"Nightmares, I know. You've told me" Bella cuts him off. "So do I, but you leave every night to comfort her instead. I'm not someone you care about anymore, its okay."

"I do care. You know I do, Bab-"

"Don't. You don't have the right to say that name, not anymore."

"Bella please, don't do this, I have to go to her. It's only till she gets better, you know that."

"Twelve months Edward! She hasn't gotten better in twelve months, and she never will. The doctors have given up on her and you refuse to turn her. She is living in limbo!"

"She's a wolf Bella, I can't turn her and you know that. Even if I could I'd never do that to her soul."

"Then let her go! Please. I need my husband back."

Edward crushes Bella in his arms, "She had a husband too, one that I took from her. I killed him one day and it has killed her every day, Bella. I can read her thoughts – I can hear them dying. You don't know how it feels to see someone lose their thoughts."

"And you don't know how it feels to see your husband go through the guilt of eating food!" Bella shoves him.

"He was not food!" Edward roared.

"He was her husband, yes, we have established that. But Edward, we're vampires! We eat humans and that's that. Humans eat animals too, those animals are mated too, and they have families too. Do you see them lamenting over a dead cow? Do you see them getting the mated cow admitted to the hospital and keeping it alive beyond its life expectancy? The only reason I couldn't drink Leah is because she's a wolf and she phased when I was about to sink my teeth in her. I'm sorry she lost her imprint. But I'm not sorry enough to lose my husband over it!"

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me Edward. I've had it! I refuse to lose my husband bit by bit, piece by piece, every day and die a thousand deaths in the process, and for what, a wolf! I'm not doing it and I'm not letting you do it, either."

Edward slumps. "Bella, I can't."

"Well, I can and I did." Bella juts her chin.

"You-"

"Asked them to pull the plug, yes Edward I did."

"No!" He leaps at the door and she blocks him by collision.

She then rocks him in her arms. "I'm sorry, Edward. Someday, you'll realise I'm doing what's best for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**-sri**


	24. Ancient

**A/N: Thank you so much to Anne Valkyria for all her help with this piece. She's been such a great support through this.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Ancient

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

* * *

><p>"What have I always taught you, Leah? What defines and structures the world?"<p>

"Time, Mum –

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Who's that?"

"Remember that. Now, take your grandfather's pocket watch and turn the dial 8 times. You will know what to do."

"Mom, you're scaring me. Who's at the door? What's this old watch got to do with anything?"

"This watch has been in our family's protection since the conception of Time, Leah. Never underestimate its significance. Swear you'll protect it."

_CRASH_

"GO, Leah!"

"Mum, where am I going with this?"

"You're going back in time."

"What!"

"You'll know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, you're lovely.<strong>

**-sri**


	25. Hunger

**A/N: Last prompt attempted. I'm as surprised as you are that I completed it. This contest would've been impossible with out AnneValkyria, my fantabulous beta. My really close friends and amazing writers TiramiSue84 and hummingbirdff are one of the biggest supports I have for this writing jig. Thank you especially to all the readers who've read these entries and dropped me their lovely words. Thank you Tinsley Warren and brankel1, you guys are amazing.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<p>

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Hunger

Main Character: Leah Clearwater;

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

* * *

><p>One step.<p>

Two steps.

Three steps.

Crunch.

She looks down to see what she stepped on and senses someone standing behind her.

It's him.

He's been trying to talk to her for weeks now. Well, that's not happening. Not after what he did to her. She's not scared of him. She's just ignoring his less than stealthy stalking these three weeks. She knows he yearns for her. A part of her is dying without him, too. But, he made a mistake and he needs to learn there's consequences of his actions.

Her thoughts are interrupted when he swiftly takes her into his arms and pushes her against a tree.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have." She juts her chin at him, "What of it?"

He stares at her lips, "I will have none of it. This silence ends now."

She eyes bore into his, "I'll end this on my terms, not yours, Embry Call. You do well to remember that."

"I cannot take it, Leah. This distance," he runs his hands down her arms, slowly rubbing her upper arms. "I miss you, I miss your skin, I miss your touch; I miss us, Leah."

She laughs mirthlessly, "You just miss fucking me."

He glares at her and tightens his hold on her, "Won't deny it. I miss that too."

"Well I'm done with it."

His hold slackens when the surprise hits him and he grips her when her words register, he asks her through gritted teeth, "And why is that?"

"You don't deserve to know."

He holds her harder against the trunk and pushes his hard chest right at her soft breasts, "Don't test me, little girl. And don't ever forget who I am. I'm a considerate man, don't make me forget that."

"Considerate, you say. Maybe a little too considerate, I say." She breathes because his lips are too close to hers for her to hold herself back from him.

"What do you mean?" His hands caress her arms and by habit her legs too, his palms glide upwards.

"I saw you, with that _Young_ girl." Leah says Young like an expletive.

His fingers are inside her underwear and by the time she finished her sentence, they entered her traitorous wet pussy. The reason of her spite was jealousy, Embry realised. Well that won't do, he thought.

His fingers continuously assault her pussy while he attached his mouth to hers and started a war of tongues with her. He started kissing, sucking, licking, nipping and biting every part of her, neck, shoulders, collar bones. He freed her breasts to lavish them with the same attention.

"She's nothing," he breathes on her nipple before taking it between his teeth and pulls at the other. "She's more interested in you than me, if you know what I mean."

Leah, understanding his meaning rejoices and grabs his cock and starts pumping.

"There's only you, Leah. I feel parched without you. I'm thirsty, needy and pathetic without you. I love you, Lee-wee."

"Ooooh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself. <strong>

**-sri**


End file.
